gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Connington
Ritter von Greifenhorst |Status = |Oberhaupt = Lord Jon Connington |Erbberechtigt = Ronnet Connington |Streitmacht = |Vasallen = }} Das Haus Connington (im Original: House Connington of Griffin's Roost) ist eines der kleinen Häuser der Sturmlande, das als Vasall dem Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap dient. Ihre Burg ist Greifenhorst, südwestlich von Sturmkap gelegen, an der Westküste der Sturmbucht. In der Serie Geschichte Während Roberts Rebellion, führte Lord Jon Connington den Angriff auf Steinsepte. Im Beharren darauf, Robert im Einzelkampf zu stellen, wurde seine Armee besiegt, als Eddard Stark die Stadt mit Verstärkung erreichte, womit die Schlacht der Glocken begann. In den Büchern Das Haus Connington von Greifenhorst gehört dem Ritterstand in den Sturmlanden an und ist auf Sturmkap vereidigt. Es war früher ein hochgeborenes Adelsgeschlecht, dessen Ländereien einst viele Meilen im Westen, Norden und Süden von Greifenhorst umspannten, sogar bis in die Nähe des Regenwalds. Ihr Wappen zeigt zwei konkurrierende Greifen, gespalten in rot und weiß. Ihr Sinnspruch ist nicht bekannt, obwohl ihr traditioneller Schlachtruf "Ein Greif! Ein Greif!" lautet. Geschichte Das Haus Conntington ist ein altes Geschlecht, das zu bedeutenden Wohlstand während der Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen gelangte. Lord Kommandant Alyn Connington war einer der besten Kriegsherren in der Geschichte der Königsgarde. Lord Armond Connington, der immer mehr Land wünschte, wandte sich dazu einst an Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen, bezüglich eines Streites mit Lord Morrigen. Gemäß dem Eintrag von Barristan Selmy im Weißen Buch, besiegte er Armonds Sohn, Lord Jon Connington, im Turnier von Sturmkap. Ashara Dayn tanzte mit Jon während des Turniers von Harrenhal. Jon wurde später zur Hand des Königs vom Irren König, Aerys II. Targaryen, ernannt. Sein Vorgänger, Owen Sonnwetter, wurde wegen seines Versagens in Roberts Rebellion verbannt und Lord Connington war bekannt als Krieger mit bewährter Treue, als einer der besten Freunde von Prinz Rhaegar. Während der Schlacht der Glocken bei Steinsepte, wurde Lord Hoster Tully von Jon verwundet, der anschließend Ser Denys Arryn, den Darling of the Vale, mit einer Axt erschlug. Nachdem ihn die Rebellen bei Steinsepte besiegten, wurde Jon seiner Länder beraubt und in die Freien Städte verbannt, wo er sich zu Tode trank. Aerys gewährte die Connington Ländereien Jons Vetter, Ronald Connington, dem Kastellan von Greifenhorst, doch Ronald schloss sich der Rebellion nach der Schlacht am Trident an. Als Robert nach dem Tod von Aerys zum König gekrönt wurde, überließ er Ronald Greifenhorst, jedoch verloren die Conningtons die Lordschaft und neun Zehntel ihrer Ländereien, die unter ihren Nachbarn verteilt wurden, welche innigere Unterstützer von Robert waren. Das Haus Connington sank vom vollwertigen Adelsstand zum Ritterstand hinab. Durch Ronalds Initiative, wurde sein sechzehnjähriger Sohn Ronnet mit der zwölfjährigen Brienne von Tarth verlobt. Ronnet lehnte sie jedoch ab, als er sie traf und nicht attraktiv fand. Ronnet herrscht gegenwärtig als der Ritter von Greifenhorst. A Clash of Kings Catelyn Tully sieht Ser Ronnet Connington, ohne Helm, mit einem roten Bart und einem Greifen auf seinen Schild, der bei Bitterbrück von Brienne von Tarth aus dem Sattel gehoben wird. Nachdem er Renly Baratheon gefolgt war, wechselt Ronnet zu Stannis Baratheon und kämpft für ihn in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Er wird gefangengenommen und beugt das Knie vor König Joffrey Baratheon. A Storm of Swords Arstan Weißbart erzählt Daenerys Targaryen, dass der junge Lord Jon Connington Zuneigung für ihren Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen empfand. A Feast for Crows Brienne von Tarth erinnert sich an den Tag, als sie Ronnet Connington vorgestellt wurde, der eine Ehe mit ihr ablehnte, da er sie für zu hässlich hielt. Er gab ihr eine Rose und sagte, dass dies alles sei, was sie von ihm bekommen würde. In einem Traum hackte ihn Brienne die Hand ab, als er ihr die Rose anbot. Mitglieder In der Serie * Lord {Jon Connington} - Lord vom Greifenhorst und Hand des Königs von Aerys II. Targaryen. Starb im Exil. In den Büchern * Lord } - ehemaliger Lord vom Greifenhorst. * Ser } - sein Vetter. Nach Jons Verbannung der Ritter vom Greifenhorst. ** Ser - sein Sohn und Erbe. Genannt "Roter Ronnet". *** - Ronnets Bastard. ** - Ronnets jüngerer Bruder. ** - Ronnets jüngerer Schwester. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Connington es:Casa Connington it:Casa Connington nl:Huis Conneghem ru:Коннингтоны zh:克林顿家族 Kategorie:Haus Connington